The Chosen One
by ams31
Summary: Season 4, Episode 13 - The Chosen One. This is my take of what Nell and Callen were thinking during the case and what happened afterwards.


**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own...  
**

**This is my first NCIS-LA Fan Fiction. I have been waiting for someone to write a fan fic for last night's episodes. This is my first time writing in the first person. Also, my first foray into smut. Please let me know what you think. It is going to jump from Nell's POV to Callen's POV then to the third person. Hopefully this works for you. Established Nallen.**

Nell's POV:

I have always found watching fish swim around a tank relaxing and kinda like the idea of a doppelganger tank for the office. I just wish that Marty picked different fish to represent me and Eric – Just something else to work past. I thought it was going to be ok, diffusing Eric's comments with the true nature of the kissing fish. Then Callen starts with his comments – the Kissing Fish side of the tank. Really. I try my best not to roll my eyes, not to respond in any way. I'll show him about kissing fish later tonight.

We are in OPS and I am doing my best not to react to Eric's "slip" of the tongue talking about our kissing lips about finding information. I quickly look over to see what Callen's reaction is and I see his raised eyebrow and smirk on his face. I am always amazed at how he can mask his reactions in almost all situations. At the same time, I see have Marty responded as well. Thankfully, Eric set me up and I was able to play down his comments by picking on Marty.

Once I think we are good, Callen starts talking about going undercover. The longer he speaks, the faster my heart beats. I know he has done this before, but it still is a little nerve-wracking. Anything can go wrong.

We are still a secret to everyone at the Mission. We have done a great job of keeping it out of the workplace. But being this close to Callen, it's hard to keep my hands to myself. I take as much of an advantage as I can, as I slip on the button camera onto to his shirt. My hands remain on his chest for a moment longer than necessary and it is reassuring as I feel his heartbeat under my hand. I know that I look confused when he takes the camera off and gives is back to me. I feel a little better when he squeezes my hand when he does. I understand why he needs to go in without the camera and ear wick, but I'm not happy about it.

I want to scream, when Hetty tells me and Eric that Callen is posing as the 'Chosen One'. I want to plead with Hetty to send in Sam, Kensi, and Deeks and physically pull him out of there. But I know that I can't do that. I also know that I reacted more that I should have. I need to keep it together, Callen needs my help – the more information we have the better we are.

Kensi and Deeks returns to OPS and as they are there we see the vest with the explosives and it being handed to Callen, then all of a sudden we lose all contact with him. I am vaguely aware that Kensi and Deeks race out of OPS to back up Sam. I am so scared and worried, but there is nothing that I can do. Keeping my emotions and reactions in check is harder and harder. The only remaining contact we have in the field is the audio with Sam, Kensi, and Deeks.

Eric, Hetty, and I relax a little bit as the team stops the van, but we are shocked when the van is empty, no sign of Callen or the bomb. For a moment, I am paralyzed with fear. We are notified of a suicide on the freeway, then I start putting the pieces together, the alternate route going right by the warehouse. Hetty's right there with me, she tells the team that Callen and bomb never left the warehouse. The three of them race back to the warehouse.

We listen as Sam, Kensi, and Deeks bust into the warehouse; we hear them clear each room. We hear Callen in the background. I hear the team speaking with Callen, but not the words. I am relieved that he is still alive. Then I hear Sam yelling at Callen not to move. Callen is standing on a pressure switch that will detonate if he steps off. Callen normally doesn't show his emotion, but he sounds scared. Sam disables the bomb. We breathe a collective sigh of relief.

I excuse myself to go to the bathroom. Once I am safely locked inside the bathroom, I slide down the door, knees drawn to my chest, my arms holding my legs tightly to my chest, and rest my head on my knees. I say a little prayer, while silent tears fall down my face. The adrenaline that has been pushing me through this case has left; feelings of helplessness and being scared are quickly replacing it. I stay like this for about 10 minutes. I indulge in my little pity party, but then I snap out of it, because I still have to get through the remainder of the shift without falling apart or throwing myself at Callen when the team returns to the Mission. I get up wash my face; reapply some of my make-up; and when I have deemed myself presentable, I head back up to OPS to wait.

* * *

Callen's POV:

The day has started like any other and Deeks provides a good distraction. Our fishes really do match our personalities, although I wish that Nell's wasn't a kissing fish paired with Eric. But it should be fun to push buttons throughout the day. As we were staking out the warehouse, I couldn't resist starting to push those buttons – I had to make a comment about the kissing fish. I can just image Nell's reaction or her non-reaction. I also know that I am going to pay for that comments later tonight. But that could be fun.

I know that we are hiding our relationship from our team. We have discussed the pros and cons of keeping us hidden vs. telling the team. One of the cons is the fact that Eric really likes Nell, may even love her, and neither of us wants to hurt him.

However, he seems to be a little more encouraged since the impromptu kiss at Christmas, but she has been trying to reestablish that distance between them. I realize she has a little more work to do, when Eric slips during the briefing about "putting their awesome code breaking lips together". I know that I can't comment, and I am glad that Nell was able to deflect the comment to some extent. I know that I don't have any reason to be jealous, Nell is sleeping beside me at night, but I don't like other men talking about kissing my girlfriend. But I'm not jealous – I'm not.

The next part of the day just flies by as we plan the best way for me to infiltrate this terrorist cell. I don't really have a chance to see have this plan is affecting Nell until she's standing in front of me with the button camera. She has a look in her eyes and I can tell that she is worried and nervous. Eric is right there so we can't speak privately. Her hands rest on my chest a little longer than necessary, and my heart beats just a little bit faster and I know that Nell can feel it. After a few seconds, I take the camera off and hand it back to Nell. When I give it to her, I squeeze her hand trying to reassure her that I am ok.

When I couldn't grab the ear wick, I knew I needed to make the camera work to the best of my ability. When Jamal showed me the van and handed me the pad and paper, I just about died inside. I'm the chosen one – I'm the martyr. On the outside, I don't show any emotion. While standing there, I think of Nell, how is she going to react when she realizes what happening. I quickly push those thoughts away. I need to focus to get out of this alive.

Soon after Gloria leaves with the gun, Jamal hands me the explosive vest and straps it on me. I am now on my own; the camera is covered. Once the vest is one, Jamal and his henchman pulls their guns on me, force me onto a palate and zip tie me to it. When Jamal tells me how he knew I wasn't Anwar, he tells me it's because I wrote the note with my right hand and Anwar is left-handed. I mentally kick myself that such a small detail derailed this operation – but this is why we get paid the big bucks. I am confident that my team is going to have my back, but my confidence is shaken a little bit when he attaches the receiving cell phone to my back.

After Jamal leaves the room, I hear my team enter the building and gunfire. I have never been so happy to hear Kensi's and Deeks' voice. I call out to them and confirm that no one else is in the building. Deeks leans over and cuts the zip ties. As I begin to walk off the palate, Sam tells me to freeze. I know that I am good at hiding my emotions, but as Sam is beginning to explain the situation, I am honestly scared and it shows. I see Kensi's reaction and in those few seconds that Sam is evaluating the situation and taking the necessary steps, I think of Nell and of us. How unfair that we have finally found happiness, and that can all be taking away in a blink of an eye.

I breathe a sigh of relief when Sam tells me that it is safe. I carefully remove the vest. As we leave the warehouse, Deeks and Kensi speak to LAPD and tell them to secure the building until the bomb squad arrives to take care of all of the explosive materials.

As we head back to the Mission, I start to breathe faster. I lean my head back against the seat rest, close my eyes and finally think of how happy that I am alive and how happy that I still have Nell in my life and haven't left her alone. We arrive at the Mission and I look over at Sam. After he turns off the car, he looks back to me. "Sam, I know that I thanked you already. But I want to tell you again, thank you so much for saving my life. I wasn't trying to go lone wolf on you today and I was confident that me team had my back, that you had my back. Thanks for saving my ass today."

Sam smirks back at me. "No problem G. Just another day, just another day saving your sorry ass. By the way, I'm really glad you didn't get blown up today or else we have to get rid of your doppelganger fish and Deeks would be really sad." I laugh at Sam's attempt to reduce the tension. Sam and I get out of the car and meet at the door of the Mission. Before going inside, we look at each other and give each other a man hug.

When I enter the Mission, I look around and see Nell at the top of the steps. We look at each other; I nod and wink at her and she smiles and nods at me. In those few seconds, we speak volumes. We reassure each other in that moment.

We leave Hetty's office after she places the guppy into the fish tank and the guppy scares the rest of the fish. Deeks suggests that after the day that we have and that the team, and especially me, didn't get blown up, we have the right to celebrate together. All I wanted to do was go home and hold Nell, and she looked like she had the same idea, but since everyone else agreed, there was no way we could back out. So we all head to the bar in our own cars. Once we get there, we find a booth in the back corner: Sam, Kensi and Deeks get in one side; Eric, Nell and I get in on the other side. This worked out well since Nell and I are sitting next to each other. I discreetly place my hand on her thigh and squeeze, she places her hand on top of mine and she squeezes back. It is the first physical contact that we have had since leaving the house this morning.

* * *

The team orders a couple of rounds and the tension finally leaves as they relax in each other's company. Some of the talk is about how Hetty's doppelganger guppy is tiny and scary in the tank. After a couple of hours Callen begs off, "After the day I've had, all I want to do is go home and take a long hot shower. Also, I may practice my Chechen dialects." Everyone laughs.

After about the 15 minutes, Nell yawns, "I'm beat and it's a school night. I think that I am going to head out as well." Everyone else agrees, and five minutes later, they all walk out of the bar and head towards their cars. Nell gets into hers, and heads off towards her apartment. After she is out sight from the rest of the team, she changes her route and heads towards Callen's house. They had arranged to spend this week at Callen's house. They have been splitting their time between each of their places; however, they have been spending more and more time at Callen's place – after picking out furniture for his house.

She parks in Callen's driveway behind his car, lets herself in with her key. She drops her stuff on the table by the door, and locks the door behind her.

She doesn't hear the showers and doesn't see him in the hall. She walks towards the living room and sees him standing there staring at her. She stops and just stares at him. Within seconds she makes up the distance between and throws her arms around Callen's body and his encompasses her body. She just lays her head against his chest listening to his strong heartbeat. Callen kisses the top of Nell's head, leans his head against hers and feels his shirt dampen with her tears.

"G, I have never been so scared and felt as helpless as I did today. When Sam yelled for you to stop moving, then explained what was happening. I had a hard time keeping my emotions in check today. I have never been so happy to hear a heartbeat, especially when its' yours."

"Nell, I was pretty scared today too. When Sam was disabling the bomb and pressure switch, all I could think of was you. How happy you make me and how lucky I am that you are in my life. On the way back to the Mission, I was coming down from the adrenaline high, all I could think about how happy that I was alive, how happy that you are in my life, and that I haven't left you alone. I know that my job is dangerous, I am good at my job, but I have more of a reason to come home alive, because you are in it. Besides, as Sam pointed out, Deeks would have been upset if he had to remove my doppelganger fish from the tank."

Callen could feel Nell smiling into his chest. They rocked back and forth in some kind of silent dance and as they each came to terms with the events of the day. After a few minutes Nell moves her hands, she finds the hem of his shirt and pushes her hands underneath - she needs to feel his body, no barriers, just his skin. He leans back, pushes her away, tenderly kisses her forehead, her nose, then her mouth. He pulls away smiles at her, bends down, picks her up and heads towards the bedroom.

He walks into the bedroom and stands Nell next to the bed. Nell needs no further encouragement, she grabs the bottom of his shirt, and pushes it up over his chest. Callen helps her remove his shirt. She runs her hands over his chest; stopping to caress each of his scars. He loves that she pays this type of attention to his broken body, he feels so loved in her hands.

When she places her hands on his belt, he stops her, brings her hands up to mouth and kisses each of her palms. He walks her to the edge of the bed, pushes her down until she is sitting. He kneels down in front of her, lifts each foot up removes each of her shoes and massages the arch of each foot. He sits back on his heels, helps her stand up, and slowly moves his hands up the outside of her legs, under her shirts to the top of her tights. He grabs the waistband and eases her tights and panties slowly down her legs. When he reaches her ankles, he places her hands on his shoulders so that she could steady herself, as he lifted each leg to remove her tights and panties. He stands up, toes off his shoes, reaches behind Nell and unzip her dress and unclasps her bra. Then he slides the rest of her clothes from her body. He takes a moment just to look at her.

Nell gives him this moment. She watches his face as he looks at her and marvels at the emotions that cross his features, when he looks at her like this, she feels treasured. "G, you seem a little overdressed. I think we need to fix that." He smiles at her. She kicks her clothes out of the way and turns him around so that he is standing by the bed, then has him sit of the edge of the bed. She kneels in front of him, and removes his socks slowly, one at a time. She places her hands on his knees, stands up, and then helps him stand up. She looks up at him as she unbuttons his button fly jeans. She can feel him through his jeans, he's hardening with each button she undoes. His eyes close half way as he enjoys the friction her hands are causing.

When she is done, she pushes his jeans and boxers down and he kicks his clothes aside. She licks her lips are she stares at him, already anticipating how it is going to feel when he is inside her. When they can stand it no longer, Nell walks into his arms, hers going around his neck, and they start kissing. This kiss was born out of desperation, each needing to soothe the fears they experienced earlier in the day.

Callen felt the bed behind his knees, and leaned back landing on the mattress with Nell landing on his chest. He rolls onto his side, his thigh sliding between hers, pushing his high against the apex of her thighs, she moans at the friction the motion creates. As she moans, his erection continues to harden against her stomach.

When they break apart for oxygen, Callen moves his mouth down her jaw over to her ear. As his mouth moves, his hand moves towards her breast. When he takes her earlobe into his mouth and sucks, his fingers finds her hardened nipple and squeeze. Nell moans and shivers and increases the friction of her core against his thigh. He continues down her body, his mouth taking the place of his fingers. As he suckles at her breast, her hands thread into his short hair holding him in place as she arches into mouth. Callen's hand continues down her body, briefly playing with her bellybutton. He continues down to her center, his hand snaking between her and his thigh. Finding her wet, he starts rubbing his fingers between her folds, not entering her body, nor hitting her swollen nub.

Heat is building within her, but not as fast as she would like since he is not hitting the spots that she needs most. She tries to fix that by moving her hips in an attempt hit the spots, but it isn't working. She groans, "G, please." She moves her leg higher against his body stopping above his waist to allow him better access. But he still doesn't change his movements. Nell decides to take matters into her own hands. She moves her hand that has been roaming along his back, and takes advantage of the space that is created between their bodies as Callen moves from one breast to the other and begins to lick, nip, bite and suck on the second nipple, to grab his erection and squeeze hard. Callen moans, the vibration causes Nell to shudder. However, Callen takes the hint and moves and changes his movements. Two fingers enter Nell and his thumb brushes against her nub as his fingers move in and out of Nell. With each thrust he changes the motion of his fingers – curling forward, scissoring out – moving just the way Nell likes. As few minutes later, Nell's center clutches around Callen's fingers and moans G's name over and over. Callen continues his movements as Nell rides out her climax.

Callen removes his hand and keeps his thigh between her legs and rolls them both over so he is on top. He releases his breast, slides up her body until he kisses her mouth, "Hey." "Hey, yourself." Callen kisses her again and asks, "Do you think you can let go of me? There is somewhere else I would like to be, if that is ok with you?"

She chuckles and slowly moves her hand up and down his length for a couple of strokes then let's go as he moans. As she stroked him, his forehead is resting against her chest, savoring the feel of her hand on him. Once she releases him, it takes him a few seconds to recover to move. He shifts so that both of his legs are cradled between hers and his erection is poised at her entrance. He is balanced on his forearms and his eyes are on her face and whispers, "Nell, keep you eyes open as I enter you. I want to look into your beautiful hazel eyes as I slowly fill you completely."

Nell shudders at his words. She nods at him and whispers back, "I'll keep my eyes open, but I'll be watching you as well. I love the way your eyes darken to a deeper blue when we make love." Callen smiles and begins to slowly slide into Nell. True to their words, they both keep their eyes open and each watch the other. When Callen was completely inside Nell, he leans down and kisses her deeply. When she sighs deeply, he begins to slowly move in and out of Nell.

Nell and Callen continue to watch each other as Callen thrusts in and out of Nell. Nell decides that she wants a different angle. She bends her knees, places her feet flat on the bed near Callen's hips and thrusts her hips up as Callen thrusts in. Callen's body rubs against her nub on each stroke, both of them are visible affected by this new angle. Callen can tell Nell's body is building towards release by the changes in her breathing and moaning, "G, please….faster, deeper, harder….please. Please G…G."

Her words and her expressive eyes were nearly his undoing. But he does as she asks – thrusts harder, deeper and faster. "Nell, god, you feel so great." As he speeds up the pace, Nell changes her pace to keep up with him. They are both so close, Callen raises up on his hands and changes his angle just enough to send him a little deeper, which starts Nell's climax. A few more thrusts and Callen's climax follows. Callen continues to thrust a few more times, which causes Nell's to climax a second time, and in turns causes Callen to climax a second time. He stops moving and collapses on top of Nell.

Once Callen can take a deep breathe, he rolls over and snuggles Nell into his side. He reaches down and pulls up the blanket to cover them. Callen caresses her arm. "Nell, I love you and I'm sorry that you worried about me today. The last thing I want to do is hurt you." "I love you too G. I don't want you to worry about me when you are out in the field. I don't want you to worry how I am going to react to a situation. All I want is for you to come home safely at night. I'm getting used to falling asleep in your arms. And please don't practice Chechen tonight."

Callen chuckles, "I don't think I will be leaving this bed until tomorrow morning. Nite Nell." "Nite G" They snuggle into the bed and into each other and fall asleep.

**Hope you enjoy...Review if you want...**


End file.
